


Virginia Is For Lovers

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoons, M/M, THE HONEYMOON, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virginia U.S.A.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "The Honeymoon"McCoy believes that Spock has taken him to Virginia on a honeymoon.





	Virginia Is For Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the beautiful state of Virginia for the use of its appropriate travel motto.

“Have you ever seen a sunset more lovely, Leonard?”

“Not in a long time.” McCoy sighed in complete contentment. “This was a great idea of yours, coming here to Virginia for a statewide, extended tour.”

“I understand that Virginia is for lovers,” Spock shifted McCoy in his arms. “So I thought we would see for ourselves.”

“Well, it was a wonderful idea. Now we can go back to the Enterprise rested.”

“No, Leonard. Next we go to Niagara Falls for our honeymoon.”

“But I thought this was our honeymoon.”

“I hope to change your mind about that kind of thinking.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
